Question: Last Monday, Kevin's parents gave birth to twins and named them Nadia and Ishaan. When they were first born, Nadia weighed 6.81 pounds, and Ishaan weighed 9.13 pounds. How much did the babies weigh in total?
To find the weights of the 2 babies, we need to add their weights together. Nadia's weight + Ishaan's weight = total weight. ${6}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Together, the babies weigh 15.94 pounds.